


百岁月

by wsmd



Category: TF家族, 第二人生 | Second Life (2017)
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:14:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24837502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wsmd/pseuds/wsmd
Summary: 敖三×贺缇娜，先婚后爱狗血傻白甜
Relationships: Ao San/He Tina, Ao Ziyi/He Junlin





	百岁月

AZY董事长今日难得没有提前溜号，兢兢业业按照规定的时间上下班，甚至还主动加班，班加了又加，游戏也打了十几把，拖拖拉拉还是得回家。

一打开门就察觉到了不对劲。

身为全国第一安保公司的董事长，平常处理公司的事就很忙，朋友虽然多却没带过什么人来家里玩过，在他看来家还是一个很特殊的存在，不愿意轻易让他人涉足。父母把公司交给他打理后就环游世界去了，唯一的弟弟又是明星，比他还忙，经常各地飞，一年到头待在家的日子屈指可数。当初图威风爱显摆别墅买得太大，等到每次回来面对着空荡荡的所谓“家”时，又觉得心里也冷冷清清的，像是被挖去了一小块，有风灌进来，不疼，就是空。

当然敖三不会承认自己孤独，他用厚厚的盔甲把自己包裹起来，以为自己无坚不摧，就连发小和弟弟都不曾窥探到他内心脆弱的一分一毫。

家里很明显被打扫过，敖三打游戏的手柄被收拾好，外卖包装盒消失，垃圾也被清理过。敖三记得阿姨今天请假，所以谁做了这一切昭然若揭。饭菜的香味直直侵入他的四肢百骸，敖三觉得疲累了一整天的细胞都活了过来。

太有人情味了。

从前刻意营造自己不食人间烟火、有没有人陪伴都无所谓的样子，但他到底还是肉体凡胎，现在从寂寞冷清的天上坠落回了人间，敖三有一瞬间的恍惚。

女孩子温温软软的声音让他清醒了过来：“你回来啦。”

何止清醒，敖三神经紧绷成一条好像下一秒就会断掉的弦，他努力克制着情绪，让自己看起来和平常无异，板着脸大步走到饭桌前拉开椅子坐下来。

厨房也很久没人用过了，或许已经积了灰，但敖三现在看到的是干净整洁的厨房。上次吃到家常菜是什么时候呢？记不清了，总之炫炫不在家，他都是图方便点的外卖，炫炫在家他就提前通知阿姨让阿姨做饭。

但是炫炫好像也很久没回家了，敖三前两天还跟程以鑫调侃说自己活得像个留守孤寡老人，发小就语重心长地跟他说三儿啊你也不小了是时候找个伴了，敖三半开玩笑说你怎么跟我妈一样整天念念叨叨的糊弄了过去，心里还是有些不是滋味。

他活这么大，恋爱一场没谈过，唯一喜欢过的女人前两天还给他送了婚礼请柬，敖三还来不及伤春悲秋祭奠他死去的少男之心，就见怪不怪地迎来了敖妈妈的第1225次催婚。

不知道是在波兰还是挪威的敖妈妈半夜三点半打电话过来，敖三迷迷糊糊地接起来，敖妈妈是个心直口快的人，直接把事情说了，敖三嗯嗯嗯应了几声挂了电话继续睡。

后来又接到敖妈妈的微信说“娜娜明天搬过来家里密码是什么来着”，敖三懵了半天才小心翼翼问了句“谁？？？”敖妈妈的语音轻快：“娜娜贺缇娜呀，上次跟你说了的那个要跟你结婚的小姑娘呀。”

敖三又半天才消化了这个事实，怂兮兮地发了个“021225”过去就再也不回消息了。想他堂堂敖三爷，居然有一天也沦落到被包办婚姻的下场。

其实敖三也不是没想过会有这么个局面。毕竟敖家家大业大，身为家里的老大，被商业联姻也不是什么稀奇的事，敖三从小就做好了为了家业不得不娶一个自己不爱的女人然后平平淡淡度过一生的准备。

但是他没想到的是，敖家家大业大到了一定的境界，没人能威胁，就不需要商业联姻了，敖三的爱情自由，能娶一个不那么门当户对的老婆。不过他单身久了，除了陶桃没什么看得上眼的姑娘，而且他不太喜欢那种温柔软弱的女人，虽然曾经一度被怀疑是个弯的，于是最后还是逃不过包办婚姻。

按照敖妈妈的说法，是她一个很好的朋友的女儿，今年刚满二十，堪堪到法定结婚年龄，父母上星期出车祸双双走了，留下这么个水灵灵的女儿没人疼没人爱的，刚好敖三迟迟不带儿媳妇来见她，于是敖妈妈和敖爸爸一商量，就敲下了这门婚事。

敖三心里掰着指头算，二十，还是个大学生吧，让他搞大学生，他还是人吗？敖三想了想牺牲名誉谎称自己是gay并且让程以鑫来假扮他男朋友躲过这事成功的几率有多大，悲哀地发现基本为零，要不达西？或者陶醉伍扬达夏，实在不行就简亓……算了，还是听天由命吧。

火腿肠被放在最显眼的地方，敖三心下一动，忍不住多看了女孩几眼。

留着干净清爽的短发，染成了棕栗色，唇红齿白，睫毛很长，像蝴蝶的翅膀。很漂亮的女孩子。还是有点拘谨，动作幅度不大，像是被买回来的小媳妇。

敖三被自己这个想法逗乐了，思绪越跑越远，最后想到自己是地方上的恶霸，人小姑娘是被自己手下抢来的压寨夫人，过一会指不定要哭得梨花带雨控诉他的恶行。

贺缇娜低着头，扒拉了一下碗里的饭，轻轻说：“阿姨说明天去领证。”

“嗯……嗯？？？”敖三还沉浸在自己的臆想中，冷不丁这么个爆炸性的消息甩过来，自然毫无防备地被呛到，贺缇娜贴心地给他递纸巾，敖三看着女孩白净细嫩的手指又开始感叹，他这是造了什么孽啊，好好的一个姑娘让他给糟蹋了。

吃完饭敖三帮忙洗了碗，贺缇娜想插手都被敖三打发了，只能坐在沙发上看电视，八点档放着恶俗肥皂剧的爱恨情仇，她换了个台，刚好在放宋玄的歌唱节目，正放到另一个艺人说“宋玄和哥哥关系也很好吧”，高大的身影挡住了她的视线，敖三垂着眸，说带她熟悉一下家里。

大概是灯光太柔和，他脸上的落寞只一闪而过。

贺缇娜的行李箱还原封不动地放在客厅角落，敖三单手提着上楼就直接拎到了主卧，极简设计和黑灰白的装修符合大多总裁的人设，敖三拉开巨大的衣柜，里面摆放的一排全是黑色的衬衫。

“你衣服就放这，想买了就告诉我……算了，等下给你张卡。你看你还缺点什么？呃，女孩子是不是化妆品很多？过两天带你去买个梳妆台，带大镜子的那种……家里会请阿姨，你其实不用做家务，但是你想做也行……我有个弟弟你知道吧，他不常回家，你追不追星？有喜欢的明星我可以让他帮你搞签名照。……”

接手公司后他都是正经模样，大多数时候端着脸面无表情，生人勿进的冰冷气场强大到他人误解颇深，只有紧张或是在意的时候才话多，甚至会语无伦次，像是从前和程以清坐在台阶上独自叨叨三小时。敖三有些沮丧，他到底在干什么。

低头就看到女孩的鞋尖，贺缇娜穿着他的拖鞋，男士拖鞋衬得她的脚十分小巧可爱。贺缇娜坐在床上，仰头看他的样子太过清纯，敖三觉得有些事还是提早坦白比较好，所以他也就真的开口了。

“我这个人吧，”他也在床上坐下来，保持着礼貌的距离，“看起来挺好，其实毛病一大堆。挑食，特别挑，弟控，特别控。脾气还不好，有的时候还挺顽固。”

“然后有点直男……？他们这样说的。可能不懂浪漫，还挺爱闹别扭嗯……唯一的优点就是帅，除了帅没别的了。”

他最后说：“你真的不后悔？”

“其实我这个人也不好。”女孩子眨了眨眼睛，睫毛扑闪，“吃得多，尤其爱吃馒头和冰淇淋，然后就容易长胖。有点小孩子脾气，爱粘人爱撒娇爱无理取闹。”

“你后悔吗？”

有一瞬蝴蝶好像真的飞到了自己的周围，敖三终于笑了起来，伸手揉了揉她一头毛茸茸的短发，片刻后想到这样有些亲昵的动作似乎不太适合两个才见面一天的陌生男女——虽然他们明天就要成为合法夫妻了。

等到晚上关灯上了床，敖三在黑暗中迷迷糊糊快要睡着时才反应过来不对劲。她这说的哪里是她自己，分明是他的那个宝贝弟弟。

这小妮子。


End file.
